FAITH
by imadecookies
Summary: So I held a poll still open about a squeal story on THE UNEXPECTED GIFT. Here is a small portion and it MAY continue but depends again on your response. Also if it does continue I will not be posting the story here it will be on my homepage
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I held a poll (It is still open) about a sequal-ish story on THE UNEXPECTED GIFT. Here is a small portion and it MAY continue but depends again on your response. Also if it does continue _I will not be posting the story here _it will be on my homepage that can be found on my profile page. I will be posting announcements for new chapters for this story but again the story will not be posted here. For many reasons, the main one being this story will be written for those who asked for it and wanted to see the OC's, but don't worry the Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Cast will still have major rolls.  
**

**So story takes place 5yrs after the Epilogue of The Unexpected Gift; here is an age list:**

**Hinata & Naruto**

Yumi 18 (G) Beauty/Gift

Minato 13 (B)

Kiyo – 12 (G) Purity

Mei – 8 (G) Youngest Sister

Ryuu – 5 (B) Dragon

**Sakura & Sasuke**

Akira (B) Intelligent – Akari (G) – 12 Light & Brightness

Hiro (B) – 7 Generous

**Ino & Chouji**

Usagi – (G) 10 Moon

**Shikamaru & Temari**

Sora (B) – 13 Sky

Suri (G) – 11 Princess

**As for lack up updates: Holidays (Need I say more?), Moving to San Antonio TX, in Feb. Trying to find a new job there, trying not to kill my dad, and my best friend who is in the Marines came down for Christmas with her 9month old son. I was busy, I am busy, I write when I can but nothing has been forgotten!  
**

* * *

**"FAITH"**

***Introduction***

The street lamps of Konoha gave the entire city a soft, almost angelic glow in the twilight of early summer. The breeze began to sweep in the cool night air as all inhabitants of the village got ready to settle down after a long day. Shops closed, children ran home for a hot dinner. To everyone it was another normal day in Konoha, to everyone but the most powerful, strongest member of the village. High above the city in the highest tower where the most powerful person in the city sat in his chair, calm and silent but his blue eyes blazed furiously in the growing shadows. To him everything was not peaceful at all.

He looked tired; his eyes held distinct dark bags under them, his lips which normally held a playful almost stupid grin was set in a thin tight line. His hands, coarse from years of work supported his chin as they rested on the arms of the chair as his long fingers pressed against his lips. His blazing eyes transfixed on the setting sun, his mind trying so hard to ignore the pit beginning to form in his stomach.

While he sat almost dangerously in deep thought the large door opened slowly and closed with a loud thud of the heavy wood. He didn't move; he knew who it was before they even came in.

"Naruto," Said one man's voice. It was not the voice he was used to hearing, it was darker, tired…sad.

Naruto turned his chair around to face his company. A man with un kept shaggy hair, a worn and flea bitten looking jacket and upside down red triangles on his cheeks tried to smile at his old friend but failed. His eyes were dark and somber, not something Naruto was looking forward to seeing when he came in. Besides him his faithful friend, a large white dog sat perfectly still though he was trailing heavy dirt and mud onto Naruto's carpet, Naruto saw the big dark paw prints and smirked. He knew his wife would not be happy about that, well maybe it would be a good distraction. Next to them stood a man dressed head to toe in black completely covered in a heavy cloak and dark glasses over his eyes.

"Report," Naruto said evenly studying the dark mud on the red carpet.

"We searched around the border but found no sign of anything." Shino's voice was emotionless but Naruto could feel the tension in his hair follicles.

"Akamaru and I went over everything three times, the only scent we found was her leaving the border but it disappears twenty miles from there."

"I see," Naruto said his same even tone. He took a deep quiet breath and nodded his head. "Thank you guys, I'll call Hinata now."

"Naruto it still may be too soon to call it." Kiba said making a last attempt to his old friend.

"There is protocol for all shinboi's," Naruto said sitting up strait in his chair. "She is a shinobi first before anything else."

His guests nodded a short nod in understanding making no more arguments.

"You are free to go, I'm sure you are tired from you're mission." Naruto said his voice now sounding hallow.

The men nodded again and bowed respectfully before making a quick turn to leave. Once they were gone Naruto reached into his desk to a folder of documents he had used only a few times since he'd been in office for the past four years. He grabbed a fresh sheet and his pen.

'_MISSING NIN' _

The letters on the white sheet of paper shouted at him making his heart skip a beat and his stomach weight a ton.

Steadying a shaking hand he put the pen to paper on the 'name' line.

"_Uzumaki Yumi,"_ He wrote cleanly almost robotic as he continued to fill out the form. _"Uzumaki failed to report in from a routine solo mission to the Fire Country borders as of June 7__th__. Based on the level of the mission and the distance traveled, Uzumaki should have reported no later then June 10__th__. As of June 22__nd__ a search team was dispatched to retrieve Uzumaki however the search proved to be a failure in recovering the body or wearabouts of Uzumaki. As of June 25__th__, I Uzumaki Naurto, Konoha Hokage have marked Uzumaki Yumi as a missing shinobi of Konoha." _

* * *

_TBC-_


	2. The Real Chapter ONE!

Chapter one can be found on my _**HOMEPAGE**_.

And NO, I will NOT be posting chapters on this sight for the MAIN REASONS BEING:

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN ONLY FOR THOSE WHO REQUESTED IT AND NO ONE ELSE. IT IS NOT A TRUE FAN FICTION BECAUSE OF THE AMOUNT OF OC'S IN THE STORY MIXED IN WITH THE REAL CHARACTERS. FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT ASK FOR THIS STORY THEY DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT. PLEASE NO FLAMES ON MY JOURNAL AT ALL. THAT'S JUST REALLY MEAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO BE MEAN.**


	3. 2

Chapter Two can be found at my homepage!

Late but not forgotten, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

To all readers:

This is 'Imadecookies' sister. I'm sorry to tell you all that my sister's stories are going to be on an indefinite hiatus while she is in rehab. Thanks for reading, and I'm sure she will continue but it won't be for a while.


End file.
